Dewey's Curiosity Satisfied
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Dewey's curiosity as explored through Reese and Malcolm.


**The idea of this fic mostly came from the first Reese/Dewey scene, and I let his spin from there. In the last couple seasons, Reese grew to be pretty handsome…and those abs. I'll always be here for that episode "Army Buddy" where he walks out of the darkness naked.**

** Anyway, for those who are into it, enjoy the Wilkerson threesome!**

* * *

><p>Dewey had always gotten his way based off two things: his cuteness and supposed innocence as the youngest, and his high intellect. Since Jamie had come into the picture, Dewey couldn't play the youngest card anymore, and with Reese and Malcolm as older brothers, it was pretty hard for their parents to really believe any of their kids were completely "innocent." Still, Dewey knew that his brothers' antics far outweighed his own on the danger and punishment scale these days, which made it easy for him to sneak in and pull off some fairly harmless schemes of his own.<p>

Ever since he was a kid, Dewey knew he had some weird interests, ones that popped up at random and could disappear the next day. His scrapbook of leaves that looked like presidents and his home-made collection of mutant rabbit cartoon characters made of paper cups, string and peanuts, proved that his mind could drop him off at different places, then depart without warning to the next destination. So Dewey knew his thoughts and wants could be a little out there, but he didn't question them. He just plotted on was to achieve them, just like with his most recent preoccupation.

Lately, he had been popping hard-ons whenever Reese and Malcolm were around.

To be fair, he was thirteen now and he seemed to be hard most of the time for no good reason. But after some very vivid dreams and the painfully hard morning wood that followed, Dewey knew that his two older brothers were the main reasons he was getting all riled up. And he wanted to do something about it. Both of them were pretty clueless when it came to girls, and their unluckiness could only have their balls aching just as bad as his own. The stage was set. All Dewey had to do was figure out a way to take advantages of those circumstances for his own benefit.

* * *

><p>Naturally, Reese was the easier target.<p>

Considering their genes, Dewey didn't expect any of his brothers to ever break into the modeling world. He didn't think they were ugly or anything, but their faces were far from conventionally handsome, and none of them had particularly impressive bodies. At least, that was what Dewey had thought until a couple weeks ago when he saw Reese walk out of the shower in nothing but a towel around his waist. His brother's chest was way more defined than he ever remembered, his abs, glistening from water looking mouthwateringly appetizing. The image of Reese's chest had contributed to a fair number of boners throughout the past couple weeks.

He found Reese lying on the couch, staring absent-mindedly at the TV. Dewey knew he was taking a huge risk doing this, especially because Reese had always been the most physically aggressive brother, but by the time he planted himself right in front of the TV, Dewey's heart was racing from the possible pay-off.

"Move," Reese grunted.

"I'm bored."

"Then go play in traffic." Reese strained the extra inch before deciding it wasn't worth the pain in his neck, and slumped back against his pillow.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad that you were ignoring me."

Reese rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Dewey hated playing the tattle tale card…that wasn't true. He was always willing to use it if it would get him somewhere. Now that he was thirteen, he didn't have a lot of time left to cash in on being the youngest who needed to be looked after. He was already more mature than Reese would ever hope to be.

They were silent for a little while, Dewey unsure if Reese was thinking or if he was spacing out. But when he saw a smirk spread across his brother's face, he flinched. This looked like one of Reese's more devious smirks. For a second, Dewey considered getting out of there before he suffered whatever Reese was cooking up.

But his whole body froze the second he felt Reese's socked foot pressing against his crotch.

"Didn't know you were popping boners, Dewey."

The mocking tone in Reese's voice made Dewey's whole face flush with heat, but he couldn't pull himself to step away. His older brother was surprisingly deft with his feet, working his agile toes up and down the length of his dick, which was now pressing very uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

When Reese commanded him to come closer, Dewey did just that, sighing when his brother's left foot slid up his shirt and began roaming his bare chest while his right foot was pushing against his crotch. Dewey couldn't help himself, way too worked up to do anything but hump Reese's socked foot.

Even though it looked like Reese had complete control over him, and this was just another exercise in brotherly humiliation, Dewey knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Reese would get the most out of this if he thought he was making all the shots. So Dewey dialed up the whimpering and moaning, giving enough extra to make Reese feel like he was really in control. Of course, it wasn't hard to push himself that extra bit when his body was being racked with simultaneous myriad pleasurable sensations.

By the time he came, shuddering as he shot his load in his pants, Dewey saw that Reese had one hand down the front of his own jeans. But once his brother pulled his feet back and adjusted himself in his pants, Reese told him to get lost.

* * *

><p>The only other person who could really match Dewey's intellect was Malcolm. He knew it was going to take more than smoke and mirrors to fool Malcolm, but he also knew that Malcolm's love life was even more hopeless than Reese's. If he could hinge his plan on the desperation that Malcolm had to be feeling, then he was in the clear.<p>

"Hey, Malcolm, where do you masturbate?"

"Excuse me?" Malcolm looked up from his book.

"Where do you masturbate?" Dewey asked again, like it was the most natural question in the world. "You're really bad with girls, so you probably masturbate a lot, right? That's what Reese said."

"Reese," Malcolm said, gritting his teeth. That had been a lie. Reese had never said that, although it definitely sounded like something Reese would say. But they were getting off track.

"So where do you do it? The shower? The living room?"

"I don't know if there's a gas leak whenever you just were, but I am not having this conversation with you. Guys don't talk about the details about where they masturbate with other guys, especially not their nosy younger brothers. I don't want you walking in on me…bad enough when it happened to me."

"Who'd you walk in on? Reese? Francis?"

"Dad."

Dewey shuddered. That had to be the verbal equivalent of taking an ice cold shower. He hadn't even been the one that had seen their dad stroking his dick, but now he was going to have a disturbingly vivid image in his head for at least a week. He needed to replace that as soon as possible.

"Let me see your dick."

"What?"

"Don't ask why. I just want to see it, okay?"

He was starting to get hot in the face again, which only helped him. Being straight with Malcolm would probably yield the best results. Malcolm looked at him like he was crazy for a couple seconds, and as the minutes passed, Dewey could see the gears of his brother's brain working in overdrive. He had to stop himself from grinning when Malcolm stood up, undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal a hard five inch cock.

Dewey reached for it, but Malcolm stepped back, covering his crotch with his hands. "You said you wanted to see it. Not touch it."

For being one of the geniuses in the family, Malcolm sure was being dense. Why would he just want to see and not touch? Dewey didn't have time to sit and battle Macolm's brain with his own. When his brother fell back onto his bed, Dewey crawled on the floor between his brother's legs and took the hard shaft into his hand.

"Wow, Malcolm, you're so hard!"

Malcolm was bright red, clutching the bed sheets while Dewey stroked him dutifully, his face close enough for his hot breath to spread all over Malcolm's hard dick. Now that Dewey had Malcolm's cock in his hand, he knew his brother wouldn't resist him anymore. That much was obvious when Malcolm told him to stop and fetched some hand lotion from under his bed.

The slickness made all the difference, Malcolm fiercely humping Dewey's hand, while the younger boy watched, completely fascinated. The sloshing sound that filled the room from his stroking Malcolm's five inch cock was ringing in his ears, making his own dick hard again. Malcolm didn't stop moaning, his hips shooting clear off the bed until his face contorted and Dewey's was covered in cum.

Malcolm hurriedly grabbed some tissues, cleaned Dewey up, and told him that he was really busy and needed to get some work done. In other words, get lost.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Dewey was flipping through a comic book. Things had been unusually quiet in the house, which normally would have been a reason to worry, but Dewey wasn't wondering if Reese was harassing the neighbors, or Malcolm was taking advantage of their parents' absence and the credit card number he had memorized. Sure, their dad would flip when he saw the bill, but all they had to do was convince him that the credit card company was using him, and he would get so flustered to find out the truth that the boys were off the hook…until their mom found out who was really responsible. But if they weren't risking getting grounded or their mom's wrath, pulling pranks didn't have any thrill.<p>

Reese walked into his room, shut the door behind him, and fumbled with his belt and zipper on the way to Dewey's bed. Dewey's eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Reese's six inch dick right next to his face.

"My balls have been aching for the past hour. And not because you and Malcolm put flea powder in my underwear last month. I'm really horny. And since I helped you out before, you gotta help me out too. It's only fair."

Diplomatic Reese. He usually showed up right before Bargaining Reese and Threatening Reese. Talk about a delayed reaction. But seconds after Reese crawled onto the bed, Dewey was stretched out horizontally, sucking his big brother off.

Maybe this was one of his hidden talents just like playing the piano or composing operas. He held the long shaft by the base and slobbered all over the bulbous, amazed at how much pre-cum came gushing from the slit. He swiped his tongue over the sensitive space for good measure, before kissing his way down the length. When Reese pulled his shirt over his head, and Dewey saw those incredible abs tensing, he couldn't resist dipping his free hand into his own pants to squeeze his own hard dick.

"Suck my balls."

Dewey did just as Reese told him to, sucking one orb into his mouth, before doing the same to the other, then sucking harshly on both at the same time. Reese was a moaning mess, and his hand had its way to Dewey's butt, kneading his little brother's cheeks through his jeans. The sudden preoccupation with his butt surprised Dewey, but the more Reese grabbed and groped his backside, the more he liked it. He stuffed the entirety of Reese's cock into his mouth, his throat muscles contracting around the throbbing shaft.

"I'm cumming, Dewey!"

Reese came like crazy, thick spurts of his seed shooting against the back of Dewey's mouth. The younger boy tried to hold on, but there was just too much and it was coming too quick for him to swallow. He pulled off in time to get a couple more powerful shots of cum streaking all over his face and in his open mouth while he panted for breath.

* * *

><p>Naturally, after Dewey had experienced having Reese in his mouth, he had to have Malcolm's too. It had taken a little while to convince Malcolm to let Dewey give him a handjob, and Dewey's curiosity was really getting the better of him, so he decided not to waste any time. He waited until he was sure Malcolm was fully asleep in his nap, before crawling between his brother's legs, rubbing his crotch until he was completely hard, then unwrapping his package like a kid on Christmas.<p>

Even though Malcolm's dick wasn't as long as Reese's, it was thicker, more than a mouthful for Dewey, who was loving every second of it. His tongue was swift and eager, working over every inch of Malcolm's thick cock, before working his way down to his brother's cum-filled balls. He was so caught up in sucking Malcolm's balls that he didn't realize his brother had woken up, but when their eyes met, Dewey didn't miss a beat, and kept kissing up and down Malcolm's shaft.

Dewey blushed when Malcolm ran a hand through his hair, and told him that this felt amazing. When was the last time he had gotten a compliment from his brothers that wasn't a back-handed? Now he was more determined than ever to get Malcolm off.

Malcolm's body wasn't as built as Reese's, but when Malcolm pulled his shirt over his head, Dewey felt his cock throb in the confines of his jeans. There was something about seeing so much bare skin that drove him wild, sending his mouth into overdrive as he bobbed his head more fervently between Malcolm's legs.

Dewey's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Malcolm started cumming in his mouth, his orgasm just as intense as Reese's. He had to pull off again so his mouth wouldn't be overflowing with cum, but before he had the chance to swallow the seed that was pooling in his mouth, Malcolm titled his chin upward and kissed him.

For someone with barely any experience with girls, Malcolm sure could kiss. Dewey, for his part, just sat there and opened his mouth, allowing Malcolm to share the cum between their hot mouths, and suck on his tongue. The whole thing was more than a little overwhelming, but when Malcolm pulled away, saliva and cum connecting their lips, Dewey couldn't stop his heart from racing so madly.

That was when they noticed Reese standing at the door. Dewey was already ready for the inevitable teasing, but he realized that their older brother's signature smirk was planted on his face, and that his hand was down the front of his jeans.

"Got horny again," Reese said.

The next couple minutes were kind of like a blur, clothes being thrown off so quickly and Dewey's head spinning as he drank in the sight of his two older naked brothers. They were standing side by side, and Dewey was on his knees in front of them. He alternated between both dicks, taking one into his mouth while he stroked the other, then switched when one of his brothers grunted in desperation. It was when he had two cocks in his mouth, stretching his cheeks to full capacity, that Reese and Malcolm were at their peak horniness, humping his mouth and sighing as their cocks glided against one another.

Dewey pulled off with a wet pop, stroking both hard dicks, which were slick with his saliva. He loved getting both of his brothers off at the same time, but he only had two hands, and he was still fully clothed, and so horny that he was about to burst. Luckily, his brothers seemed to recognize his need, and lifted him onto his bed. They undressed him together, Malcolm taking the top half while Reese took the bottom. And the second his smooth bare skin was exposed to the cool air of the room, his brothers' mouths were at work.

His body was caught between so many sensations that his brain couldn't handle them all. When Malcolm was licking his armpits, Reese was sucking on his toes; Malcolm sucked on his nipples while Reese kissed and licked – and even bit a little – his thighs. And when Malcolm pressed their lips together, Reese's mouth was on his cock.

He was embarrassed at how quickly he came, barely lasting a good minute once Reese started sucking him off, before he was bucking his hips off the bed, taking handfuls of Reese's hair while he came. But he had no idea that getting his dick sucked could feel so good. Now he knew why Malcolm and Reese had gone so crazy when he had done it to them.

Dewey had to push Reese off because his dick was suddenly hypersensitive. His older brother turned Dewey onto all fours, and began massaging Dewey's butt again, which made the younger boy sigh and grip the sheets below him. Why did Reese touching his butt feel so good? The way Reese spread his cheeks apart, his grip firm while he squeezed and moved them around in circles, had Dewey groaning for more, even though he wasn't quite sure what "more" was. He got his wish when Reese leaned in and began licking his pucker.

A high-pitched whimper escaped Dewey's mouth as Reese continued to lick him open with loud, wet, sloppy slurps. If Reese had told him what he was going to do beforehand, Dewey would have been grossed out beyond belief. But all the new feelings coursing through him were way too pleasurable to ignore. He started pushing his hips back in the effort to feel more of Reese's thick tongue cramming itself into his tight pink hole.

Malcolm, meanwhile, was stroking his cock and watching the scene unfold before him. He watched Reese bob his head between Dewey's butt cheeks, his two brothers groaning like animals. He repeatedly worked himself to the edge of orgasm before backing off. It didn't take a genius to see where this was going, and he wanted to save his load until he was buried inside Dewey, his dick pulsing as the folds of his younger brother's ass squeezed his cock to completion.

For six inches, Reese's dick went into Dewey's hole surprisingly easily. It took a whole lot of kissing from Malcolm, and Reese playing with his now hard cock and balls to distract him, but eventually Dewey's inner walls softened around his big brother's big dick.

Once he got the go ahead, Reese didn't waste any time in _fucking_ Dewey hard. He slammed his hips forward without abandon, his balls slapping against his younger brother's butt through loud, obscene slaps. The bed was creaking from how hard Reese was thrusting into him.

Dewey felt like he was going to break, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation at all. It had mostly been curiosity at first, the insistence from his brain that he experience fooling around with his brothers, but now it was his body that wanted it. He was smiling stupidly as his inner walls swallowed all of Reese's thick hot cum, clenching tightly around the quivering shaft.

Then he was on his back, and Malcolm was inside him, thrusting into him just as wildly as his brother, if not more so. His genius brother clearly needed to get his rocks off, and with Reese's cum sloshing around inside him, Dewey was desperate to feel Malcolm's sticky load up his butt too.

He sighed when Reese started fingering his nipples, pinching and twisting his small pink buds, tugging on them so hard that they were a little sore by the time he started sucking on them, but Dewey was too lost in pleasure to register anything else but the toe-curling, stomach-tensing sensation of his orgasm that left him winded.

Malcolm came seconds later, screaming loud enough for everyone in the whole house to hear him if they had been home. Dewey's ass tightened as it was filled with more thick globs of warm cum, and when Malcolm withdrew his dick from the tight heat, Dewey let his head fall back.

"So much cum..." he sighed. It was _pouring_ from between his butt cheeks, down his thighs and staining the sheets below.

He was a teenager now, and his hormones would always be raring, so when his brain started drifting off to something else, Dewey knew he would be back.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, be sure to let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
